It's Not About Money
by Jinsei Megami
Summary: Haruno Sakura. Dokter lulusan terbaik di fakultas kedokteran Universitas Konoha, bekerja di sebuah desa bernama Uzugakure, di sebuah klinik kecil milik pemerintah dengan fasilitas terbatas. Ya, di sanalah ia kini setelah menolak tawaran dari rumah sakit elite di pusat kota Konoha dengan gaji besar./ #2: she would not be angry/
1. she didn't know if someday she would

_**Disclaimers**_**:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, miliknya kemarin, sekarang, & nanti**

**It's Not About Money © Jinsei Megami, cuma ceritanya doang yang Meg punya :'(**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), EYD kurang, & ide yang pasaran**

**.**

**Summary:**

**Haruno Sakura. Dokter lulusan terbaik di fakultas kedokteran Universitas Konoha, bekerja di sebuah desa bernama Uzugakure, di sebuah klinik kecil milik pemerintah dengan fasilitas terbatas. Ya, di sanalah ia kini setelah menolak tawaran dari rumah sakit **_**elite**_** di pusat kota Konoha dengan gaji besar.**

_**Read **__**first**_**, baru boleh nilai suka apa nggak... ^^**

_**Enjoy **__**read**_**, **_**Minna~**_

**.**

**Jinsei Megami **_**Proudly **__**Present**_

**IT'S NOT ABOUT MONEY**

**[chapter 1: she didn't know if someday she would regret or not]**

* * *

.

.

.

.

**"Oh ayolah, Sakura. Terima saja tawaran ini. Oto bukan rumah sakit sembarangan. Tentu kau tahu itu, Sakura. Kau pun bisa ikut PPDS_*)_ apapun tanpa mengeluarkan _cost_ sepeser pun."**

Sekali lagi Yakushi Kabuto membanggakan rumah sakit tempatnya bernaung. Tak ada salahnya, sih. Asalkan tidak diselipi rayuan akan lowongan itu lagi. Lagipula tentu saja Sakura tahu Oto Premier Hospital sama sekali bukan rumah sakit sembarangan. Itu adalah rumah sakit paling _elite_ di pusat kota Konoha, sekaligus yang paling mahal tarifnya. Mungkin tarif sebesar itu juga untuk membiayai PPDS dokter-dokter mereka. Entah.

Sakura telah menolak tawaran itu entah untuk ke berapa kali. Walau tawaran PPDS itu sungguh menggiurkan. Padahal tadi dia menelepon _senpai_-nya semasa kuliah itu untuk konsultasi tentang kasus bedah. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka Kabuto masih saja setia dengan tawarannya. Memang posisi itu belum terisi?

**"Selalu ada tempat kosong untuk dokter berbakat lulusan terbaik Universitas Konoha di sini. Lagipula...,"** Kabuto melanjutkan, **"Kalaupun posisi itu sudah terisi, kau dan aku bisa menyingkirkannya."**

Sakura tercekat. Itu bukan gurauan. Apa tadi katanya? Apa menurut Kabuto, Sakura orang yang seperti itu? Sakura memang orang yang berusaha keras demi mimpinya. Tapi melakukan segala cara dengan mendepak orang lain? _Please_..., ia tidak sekeji itu.

Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya di punggung kursi. "Sekali lagi _arigato_ atas tawarannya, _Senpai_. Tapi nggak. _Gomen_."

**"Sakura, memangnya kau mau terisolasi terus di U..., Uzur..., Um..."**

"Uzugakure," sela Sakura.

**"Hah? Apa?"**

"Nama desa ini Uzugakure," Sakura berkata lebih jelas. Tiap hurufnya. Dan penuh penekanan pada kata 'Uzugakure'.

**"Ah! Iya. Aku bahkan sangsi desa itu ada di peta."**

Apa?

Sakura langsung menegakkan tubuhnya. Marah.

Dengan seenaknya dia bilang Uzugakure tak ada di peta. Benar-benar tak termaafkan. Memangnya kemana saja dia sampai tak tahu lumbung padi terbesar di Jepang ada di sini? Apa dia benar-benar tak peduli dengan butiran nasi yang melewati lambungnya tiap hari? Dan di mana ia letakkan kotak memorinya saat seluruh media nasional memberitakan tentang banjir bandang yang meluluhlantakkan desa ini setahun yang lalu?

Cukup! Habis sudah kesabaran Sakura. Tak ada gunanya dia menahan diri lagi. Tak perlu ada sopan santun pada orang seperti orang yang sedang bicara dengannya ini. Walaupun dia seniornya di kampus sekalipun. Sungguh menyesal ia sempat kagum dengan orang ini.

"Ah! Sungguh kupikir, kau harus mengganti kacamata bututmu itu, Yakushi-_senpai_. Dan aku baru tahu kau terlalu arogan dengan gelar dokter _elite_-mu itu. Kau iming-imingi aku gaji yang banyak atau posisi tinggi di rumah sakit _elite_-mu sekali pun, aku sama sekali nggak berminat."

Sakura mendengar suara dengusan dari seberang telepon. Setelah beberapa saat, suara Kabuto terdengar lagi. **"Kau belum lama jadi dokter. Sombong sekali kau!"**

"Aku sama sekali nggak merasa demikian," ucap Sakura berusaha kembali menata kesabarannya. "Aku hanya berusaha teguh dengan pendirianku dan berpihak kepada sisi humanisku."

**"Huh! Idealisme jiwa muda. Tunggu saja! Kau pasti akan menyesal menolak tawaran ini, Haruno Sakura!"** Dan Kabuto langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon mereka. Membuat Sakura terkejut dengan suara hentakan, efek dari gagang telepon yang dibanting di seberang sana.

Sakura menatap gagang teleponnya sendiri. Kepalanya digelengkan. Masih tak percaya dengan sifat sebenarnya dari si _senpai._ Diletakkannya gagang telepon itu pada tempatnya. Tubuhnya di sandarkan ke punggung kursi dengan mata yang terpejam, menyembunyikan sepasang bola _emerald_ di balik kelopaknya.

Sakura menghela napasnya. Ini bujukan entah keberapa kali dari _senpai_-nya semasa kuliah dulu. Bahkan bukan hanya dari Kabuto saja. Tawaran menempati posisi bagus juga pernah datang dari beberapa rumah sakit besar sekitar Konoha. Hanya karena rekomendasi lisan dari Tsunade, profesor di Rumah Sakit Umum Pusat Konoha sekaligus dosennya dulu. Padahal dia sama sekali tak merasa ia sehebat itu. Ia hanya berusaha menjalankan profesinya saja.

.

.

.

.

_*TOK. TOK. TOK.*_

Ketukan di pintu ruangannya mengejutkannya.

"Masuk!" perintah Sakura pada siapapun yang mengetuk pintunya. Salah satu perawat di klinik itu, Amaru, muncul bersamaan dengan terbukanya ruang praktek Sakura. "Ya?"

"Haku datang Dok, bersama dengan Momochi-_san_." Gadis berambut coklat kemerahan itu menyebutkan nama salah satu pasiennya yang suka _ngeyel_. Tingkahnya yang seakan tidak peduli dengan penyakit yang dideritanya kadang membuatnya dan paramedis di klinik tersebut gemas.

Ah, akhirnya. Mungkin setelah ini Momochi Zabuza mau dengan ikhlas menjalani pengobatannya yang tinggal dua bulan itu.

Sakura berdiri. Menerima map status rekam medik pasiennya dari tangan Amaru.

"Suruh mereka masuk!" perintah Sakura sambil memakai kembali maskernya. Ia sedang mencuci tangannya dengan cairan campuran gliserin dengan alkohol 70% yang dibuat dengan perbandingan 1 banding 50, ketika dua orang yang ditunggu itu masuk.

"Dokter takut tertular penyakitku, kan? Dokter bahkan memakai masker," kata Zabuza tiba-tiba. Pria dengan paras sangar itu pun langsung duduk bahkan tanpa terlebih dulu dipersilakan. Pria ini sungguh gampang tersinggung.

"Justru aku nggak mau penyakit Momochi-_san_ bertambah gara-gara aku." Sebenarnya apa yang dikatakan Zabuza barusan memang benar, walau apa yang dikatakan Sakura sekarang pun bukan sebuah kebohongan.

Infeksi nosokomial_*)_ itu bukan hanya penularan dari pasien, kan? Namun juga dari petugas dan dari lingkungan. Maka dari itu segala bentuk tindakan pencegahan infeksi harus ditegakkan tanpa kecuali oleh tenaga kesehatan mana pun.

Zabuza mendengus. Ia lalu meminta selembar masker untuk ia pakai sendiri kepada Sakura. Sakura hanya tersenyum di balik maskernya.

Sakura membuka map status itu dan membacanya. Setelah itu ia memakai stetoskopnya dan mulai memeriksa Zabuza, sambil bicara pada pasiennya itu. "Terakhir kali Haku ke sini untuk mengambil obatmu sudah lama sekali. Seharusnya obatmu diambil sebulan yang lalu untuk konsumsi sampai bulan ini. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku sudah sembuh, Dok. Buat apa lagi aku minum obat? Aku sudah merasa lebih segar. Aku sudah nggak batuk-batuk lagi," jawab Zabuza dengan gaya slengean.

Sakura sudah selesai melakukan pemeriksaan fisik pada Zabuza. Dia langsung mencuci tangannya lagi dengan larutan aseptik yang sama seperti tadi, sebagai salah satu langkah pencegahan infeksi. Ia kemudian mengambil sebuah _flipchart_ dari rak di samping mejanya. Sebuah _flipchart_ dengan tulisan Tuberculosis Paru tercetak besar di lembar depan dengan gambar seorang pria yang sedang batuk. Sakura ingat saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Zabuza juga saat pasien itu nyaris _drop_ _out_ pengobatan TBC-nya. Saat itu juga Sakura telah menjelaskan tentang penyakit Zabuza dan pentingnya pengobatannya. Tapi Sakura juga tahu bahwa orang seperti Momochi Zabuza takkan pernah bisa diberikan pemahaman hanya sekali saja.

Sakura membalik lembaran _flipchart_-nya.

"Setelah dua bulan pengobatan, Momochi-_san_ memang akan merasa lebih baik. Berat badanmu juga akan naik. Momochi-_san_ sudah nggak menularkan lagi. Seperti yang sebelumnya pernah kukatakan. Tapi pengobatan TB nggak bisa sampai di situ saja. Karena sebenarnya bakteri tuberculosa-nya belum mati. Kau harus menyelesaikan pengobatan sesuai anjuranku. Tinggal dua bulan lagi. Bersabarlah, Momochi-_san_."

"Asal Dokter tahu ya, minum obat selama itu setiap hari benar-benar membuat muak. Dan Dokter menyuruhku bersabar? Menggelikan!" Zabuza masih tetap ngeyel.

Sakura tetap memasang wajah ramahnya. Padahal _inner_-nya sudah gemas dengan tingkah Zabuza. Inner-nya berteriak, _'BUAT KESEHATAN SENDIRI SUSAH AMAT! MENURUT SAJA, KENAPA SIH?'_. Tapi tentu saja Sakura tidak merealisasikannya. Dia tidak bisa begitu dengan pasien, kan?

Alih-alih berteriak demikian, Sakura berkata, "Nggak ada cara lain agar Momochi-_san_ sembuh jika bukan dengan minum obat-obat itu. Memang membosankan. Memang merepotkan. Memang membuat muak. Tapi jika kau nggak disiplin minum obatnya, TB-nya bisa makin parah dan nggak bisa lagi diobati dengan obat-obat ini. Momochi-_san_ akan disuntik Streptomisin setiap hari selama dua bulan tanpa jeda. Baru dilanjutkan dengan terapi _oral_ lagi. Dan jika pengobatan tipe B tersebut kau juga nggak disiplin, kau akan resisten terhadap obat dan harus menjalani pengobatan _MDR_, _Multi_ _Drugs_ _Resisten_. Jika sudah yang terakhir itu, kau harus ke kota ke tempat pelayanan kesehatan yang menyediakan pelayanan itu dan kau terpaksa harus diisolasi."

"Dokter menakutiku."

"Bukan menakuti, tapi memberikan gambaran." Sakura menutup _flipchart_-nya. Merasa misinya hampir selesai. "Dan apa kau tahu bahwa TB nggak hanya menyerang paru-paru?"

"Tentu saja. Aku tahu TBC juga menyerang kelenjar. Dan kurasa limfa-ku baik-baik saja. Nggak bengkak."

"Nggak hanya itu, TB juga bisa menyerang kulit, lho. Dan tulang. Bahkan juga organ genital."

"Genital?"

Sakura mengangguk lagi. Dan ia juga melihat Zabuza tak nyaman di kursinya. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran pria itu. Terserah saja. Yang penting Zabuza mau disiplin meminum obatnya.

"Baiklah! Kalau kau memaksaku meminumnya, aku akan minum!" serunya.

"Aku nggak memaksa," balas Sakura dengan nada suara yang diulur-ulur.

"Iya! Tadi! Tadi kau memaksa! Sekarang berikan padaku obat-obat sialan itu!" seru Zabuza lagi. Di sampingnya, Haku yang sejak tadi hanya diam saja terlihat menahan tawanya. Mungkin lucu melihat pamannya seperti itu. Dan bagi Sakura pun, itu lucu.

Sakura langsung menulis resep paket obat yang harus diminum Zabuza selama sebulan dan menulis catatan pemeriksaan di status rekam medik Zabuza. Kemudian memberitahunya bahwa obatnya bisa diambil di bagian farmasi klinik tersebut. Juga menekankan pentingnya kedisiplinan dalam meminum obat. Lalu menambahkan, "Seperti biasa, Haku akan jadi perpanjangan tanganku dalam mengawasimu minum obat."

"Haku terlalu bodoh untuk bisa memaksaku. Mungkin kalau dr. Sakura yang datang untuk mengingatkanku, aku akan mau minum obat."

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Entah kenapa rasanya Zabuza sedang menggodanya. Sakura mendengus di belakang maskernya. "Tapi kudengar kau menolak bertemu Shinnou-_san_ saat dia _home_ _visit_ ke rumahmu dan kau nggak mau menerima obatmu."

"Kakek tua gondrong itu? Yang benar saja! Aku malah jadi malas minum obat."

"Kakek tua gondrong itu adalah paramedis senior di sini. Dia baru 60 tahun, kok. Dia pribumi. Dia yang merintis klinik ini. Dan dia bahkan lebih berpengalaman dibandingkan aku."

"Kau yang _home_ _visit_, bagaimana?" Zabuza masih tawar menawar dengan Sakura, seolah tak mendengar perkataan Sakura barusan. Dia seperti anak kecil yang merajuk. Tapi dengan posturnya yang kekar ditambah dengan wajahnya yang tak ramah, sulit membayangkan dirinya sebagai 'anak kecil yang merajuk'. Benar-benar tidak seperti wataknya. Ada apa dengannya?

Sakura tidak mengerti. Apalagi saat Haku yang masih diam di samping pamannya itu melakukan gesture aneh yang makin membingungkan Sakura. Tanpa dilihat pamannya, pemuda itu menganggukkan kepalanya cepat-cepat dengan wajah sedih. Baru beberapa detik kemudian Sakura ingat. Bodohnya dia. Lusa, tepat setahun peringatan bencana banjir bandang itu. Dua hari lagi, tepat setahun yang lalu pria paruh baya di depannya ini kehilangan istri, anak, dan ayahnya, rumahnya pun rata dengan tanah. Praktis saat itu ia tak memiliki apapun dalam hidupnya. Hanya tinggal Haku yang kembali dari rantau hanya untuk membantu menata hidup pamannya dari awal. Kata Amaru, perangai Zabuza makin buruk sejak bencana itu. Kasihan.

Sakura prihatin. Ia mengerti. Pria paruh baya di depannya hanya ingin mendapatkan sedikit perhatian. Dia memang pria sejati. Dia sudah lebih dari dewasa. Dia sangar. Tapi Momochi Zabuza pun juga seorang manusia biasa.

Sakura menghela napas. "Aku akan memasukkan jadwal _home_ _visit_ ke rumahmu dalam agendaku. Bagaimana?"

"Karena kau memaksa, jadi baiklah."

Sakura ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak sekarang. Memaksa? Bukankah dia yang sejak tadi ingin di-_visit_ Sakura? Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Dengan nada ceria ia berkata, "Iya. Aku memaksa. Jadi minum obatnya secara teratur, ya. Tanggung. Tinggal separuh jalan lagi."

"Aku mengerti," kata Zabuza akhirnya.

Zabuza bangkit diikuti oleh Haku, lalu Sakura yang juga bangkit dari kursinya. Gadis itu membalas jabat tangan Zabuza dan Haku, kemudian mengantar mereka sampai pintu ruang periksanya.

Haku mengambil sesuatu yang sepertinya ia letakkan di luar, dekat pintu ruang periksa. Sebuah kantong plastik transparan berisi air dan udara berikut beberapa ekor ikan di dalamnya.

"Hasil dari tambak kami, Dok. Jangan digoreng, lebih enak jika dibakar atau di-_steam_ saja," kata Haku. Kalimat pertamanya yang ia lontarkan sejak ia datang.

Sakura tersenyum. Walau tak ada yang melihatnya tersenyum karena dia masih memakai maskernya. Ia suka sekali ikan. Apalagi yang masih segar begini. Meskipun tak ada yang melihat senyumannya, matanya yang berbinar jelas terlihat. Termasuk oleh Zabuza dan Haku.

"Lebih banyak ikan menanti dr. Sakura saat Dokter _home_ _visit_ ke rumahku."

"_Arigato_ _gozaimasu_, Momochi-_san_..." Sakura membungkukkan tubuhnya. Zabuza dan Haku pun demikian, disertai dengan ucapan permisi dari mereka.

Sakura melihat mereka yang meninggalkan klinik dengan sepeda.

"Ditambah dengan kubis, wortel, dan ketela rambat, akan lebih enak lagi, dok." Suara parau Uchiha Uruchi membuat Sakura menoleh ke wanita tua yang sedang diukur tekanan darahnya oleh Amaru. Dia mengangkat bungkusan kertas begitu Sakura melihatnya. Kemungkinan besar kantong kertas itu berisi kubis, wortel, dan ketela rambat.

Dengan ragu, Sakura menerimanya, "Seharusnya kau nggak perlu repot-repot begitu, _Baa_-_san_."

"Jangan sungkan, dr. Sakura! Asupan gizi kalian juga harus bagus, kan? Kalian harus tetap sehat. Kesehatan penduduk Uzugakure bergantung pada kalian. Lihat dirimu, Yugao!" Yugao yang saat itu sedang duduk termenung di loket farmasi terkejut namanya disebut tiba-tiba oleh Uruchi . Yugao menegakkan posisi duduknya. Uruchi melanjutkan, "Kau makin hari semakin kurus saja. Kau benar-benar butuh makan, Nak. Bagaimana bisa kau menolong persalinan jika tubuhmu kurus kering kerontang begitu?"

Ocehan Uruchi membuat Sakura, Amaru yang tengah menulis hasil tekanan darah di status, dan Juugo yang baru muncul terkikik.

"Aku nggak kurus kering kerontang, _Baa_-_san_! Aku memang sedang diet," kilah Yugao.

"Hayate yang menyuruhmu diet? Biar kuhajar bocah itu. Aku nggak peduli walau dia polisi!"

"Uruchi-_baa_-_san_...," ucap Yugao lunglai.

Sakura tertawa bersama yang lainnya. Untungnya dia cepat menguasai dirinya. Dia menarik napas dan berdehem sekali. Ia memberikan dua kantong itu ke tangan Amaru, sementara Amaru menukarnya dengan map status Uruchi. Gadis yang memakai _snelli_ itu membacanya sejenak dan menulis di pengantar laboratorium yang kemudian diserahkannya pada Juugo. Si analis perpostur tinggi itu mengajak Uruchi ke sarangnya. Laboratorium maksudnya.

Sakura sedang mengobrol dengan Amaru di meja perawat di depan ruang periksanya ketika Juugo dan Uruchi keluar dari laboratorium. Juugo memberikan kertas hasil pemeriksaan laboratorium pada Amaru untuk kemudian di masukkan ke dalam map status Uruchi. Perawat itu memberikan map status tersebut kembali kepada Sakura.

"Yuk, _Baa_-_san_!" Sakura mengajak Uruchi masuk dan mempersilakan lansia itu duduk di depannya. "Jadi, apa keluhanmu sekarang?" Sakura memulai anamnesisnya.

"Aku bukan wanita tua yang suka mengeluh, Nak Dokter."

Sakura terkekeh sedikit. Jelas bukan itu maksud pertanyaannya. Maka ia ulangi pertanyaannya, "Maksudku, apa ada yang kau rasakan, _Baa_-_san_? Seperti pusing, pegal, lemas, atau yang lain?"

"Ooh..., itu maksudmu?" Sang nenek mengangguk sedikit. Ia sudah mengerti pertanyaan Sakura. Tangannya terangkat dan menyentuh bahunya sendiri. "Iya sih, bahuku sering pegal. Lututku juga. Apalagi telapak tangan dan kakiku sering terasa kaku."

Selagi Uruchi bicara. Sakura tidak diam saja. Tangannya bergerak menulis data subjektif di status rekam medik di bawah tangannya. Setelah Uruchi tidak lagi bicara, Sakura bertanya lagi apakah ada keluhan lain dan Uruchi menjawabnya dengan gelengan kepala. Lalu Sakura mencuci tangannya dan mulai memeriksa Uruchi.

"Mari kita lihat hasil pemeriksaan penunjangmu," ucap Sakura sambil membuka map warna kuning itu, setelah ia mencuci tangannya. Mata Sakura sejenak menelusuri kertas hasil laboratorium dan berkata, "Pantas saja."

"Tekanan darahku masih tinggi ya, Dok?"

"Itu sih memang sulit diturunkan mengingat umur _Obaa_-_san_ berapa. Lagipula tekanan darah _Obaa_-_san_ nggak boleh terlalu rendah. _Obaa_-_san_ memang harus terus minum obat antihipertensi, tentunya dengan pemantauan tekanan darah secara rutin. Tadi tekanan darah _Obaa_-_san_, 160 per 110. Nifedipine-nya diminum seperti biasa, ya. Dua kali sehari. _Obaa_-_san_ sudah mengurangi minum kopi, kan?"

"Sudah, Dok," jawab Uruchi, "Tenang saja..."

"Bagus! Kalau udang, cumi, gurita, dan kepitingnya bagaimana? Kuning telurnya?"

"Sulit Dok. Tapi memang sudah nggak makan itu, sih."

"Bagus, _Baa_-_san_! Tapi kolesterolnya masih 230. Masih terus dipantang ya, _Baa_-_san_."

"Nanti kalau sudah di bawah 200, boleh makan _seafood_ lagi, kan?" tanya Uruchi lagi. Lewat matanya Sakura tahu, Uruchi sangat merindukan rasa hewan laut itu di lidahnya. Menghindari jenis makanan itu bagi orang Jepang jelas sangat sulit, mengingat kultur bangsa Jepang yang konon selalu lekat dengan _seafood_.

"Maafkan aku," jawab Sakura. Tangan mulus gadis itu bergerak ke depan. Menggenggam lembut tangan keriput Uruchi Melanjutkan berkata dengan nada lembut, "Tapi aku harus melarang _Obaa_-_san_ makan itu. Di antara semua jenis makanan, yang kusebutkan tadi yang banyak mengandung kolesterol. Terakhir kali sebelum ini kadar kolesterol _Obaa_-_san_ mencapai 510. _Obaa_-_san_ tahu kan, kolesterol itu berkaitan erat dengan penyakit jantung? Aku nggak mau _Obaa_-_san_ begitu. Dan asam urat _Obaa_-_san_ yang terakhir kali bagus kenapa jadi 7?"

Uruchi meringis. Dia menjawab dengan volume rendah yang tak mampu ditangkap oleh gendang telinga Sakura. Jadi Uruchi mengulangnya lagi, "Acar kubis."

Sakura melepas genggaman tangannya di tangan Uruchi Memindahkannya di depan dadanya. Melipatnya. "_Obaa_-_san_ nakal," ujarnya.

"Selanjutnya aku nggak akan jadi nenek tua yang nakal lagi. Maafkan aku."

"Minta maaf dan berjanjilah pada diri _Baa_-_san_ sendiri. Aku hanya dokter. Aku nggak akan berhasil menjaga kesehatan pasien-pasienku jika nggak ada kerjasama dan keinginan untuk sehat dari diri mereka sendiri. _Obaa_-_san_ harus memikirkan diri _Obaa_-_san_ dan betapa sedihnya keluarga _Obaa_-_san_ jika _Obaa_-_san_ sakit."

"Terima kasih sudah menasihati nenek tua nakal ini, dr. Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum. "Jangan dipikirkan. Ini kan memang tugasku sebagai dokter. Lagipula aku mulai menganggap _Obaa_-_san_ seperti nenekku sendiri."

"Dokter yang dinas di sini sebelum dirimu nggak seluwes dirimu, Nak. Terlalu kaku. Bahkan si Shinnou paramedis tua itu pun juga."

Sakura masih tersenyum. Kini jemarinya menggoreskan tinta di atas kertas resep, menuliskan nama obat-obat seperti Nifedipine, Simvastatin, dan Allopurinol. Dan berkata lagi, "Setiap orang, termasuk dokter dan paramedis punya gayanya masing-masing, kan? Tapi bukan berarti mereka nggak kompeten. Nah ini resep obatnya. Seperti biasa, _Baa_-_san_ berikan resep ini pada Yugao, dia akan berikan obat-obat _Baa_-_san_. Minum obatnya yang teratur ya, _Baa_-_san_. Jangan lupa apa yang boleh dan yang nggak boleh dimakan oleh _Obaa_-_san_."

"Terima kasih sekali lagi, Nak Dokter," ucap Nenek sambil bangkit berdiri, diikuti Sakura.

Seperti pada pasiennya yang lain, Sakura akan selalu menemani pasiennya minimal sampai pintu ruang periksa. Seperti sekarang. Sekarang Sakura malah memperhatikan Uruchi mengambil obat di loket farmasi yang dijaga oleh Yugao. Setelah itu sang nenek tidak langsung pergi. Dia malah menghampiri Sakura lagi. Hanya untuk bertanya apakah Sakura dan staf klinik yang lain suka acar mentimun dan acar lobak.

"Kami suka apa saja yang bisa dimakan, _Baa_-_san_. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kalau begitu, nanti akan kubuatkan dan kubawakan acar mentimun dan acar lobak. Sekitar satu atau dua minggu lagi kami akan panen mentimun dan lobak." Ternyata Uruchi menawarkan acarnya yang enak itu rupanya.

Tentu saja Sakura menyambut baik tawaran Uruchi. "Wah, terima kasih, _Baa_-_san_."

Dan Uruchi kembali pamit pulang.

"Hati-hati di jalan, _Baa_-_san_! Salam buat Teyaki-_jii_-_san_ dari kami semua."

Sakura menghela napas ketika menatap punggung Uruchi yang sudah menjauh. Matanya menyapu langit biru yang memayungi ladang-ladang penduduk yang berbukit-bukit. Hidungnya menghirup udara segar pedesaan. Menghembuskannya perlahan. Kini matanya beralih ke papan nama klinik yang ditancapkan ke tanah sekitar dua meter darinya.

Klinik Umum Uzugakure memang tidak menarik biaya apapun untuk pelayanannya. Mereka pun tak pernah meminta apapun dari para pasien. Toh semuanya sudah disubsidi oleh pemerintah. Tapi sering kali orang-orang itu membawakan mereka sesuatu. Seperti hari ini. Ikan dan sayuran.

Bagi Sakura sendiri, kesehatan penduduk Uzugakure sudah lebih dari cukup. Melihat pasien-pasiennya sehat sudah sangat membahagiakan baginya. Itu juga bayaran baginya, walau bukan berbentuk materi.

"_... Kau pasti akan menyesal menolak tawaran ini, Haruno Sakura!"_

Terngiang suara Yakushi Kabuto beberapa hari yang lalu. Sakura tidak tahu suatu saat dia akan menyesal atau tidak dengan keputusannya saat ini. Tapi yang pasti tidak untuk sekarang.

Gadis itu berbalik. Wajahnya ceria saat berseru, "Amaru... Juugo... Yugao... Kita _barbeque_ nanti malam! Dan Juugo, tolong nanti jemput Shinnou-_san_ agar dia ikut makan malam di sini saja. Yugao, kau juga bisa ajak Hayate kalau kau mau."

"Oke, Dok!" seru Juugo, si analis merangkap supir _ambulance_.

Sementara Yugao terlihat meraih _handphone_-nya dan menekankan ibu jarinya di sana. Mungkin gadis itu sedang mengirim pesan pada pacarnya.

"Aku akan membuat arang dulu kalau begitu," kata Amaru, ketika dia selesai bicara, dua orang datang dengan salah satu dari mereka membopong seorang anak kecil berlumuran darah dari dahinya. "Setelah aku membantumu menangani anak ini, tentunya."

Dan Amaru menggiring mereka ke ruang gawat darurat. Diikuti oleh Sakura di belakang mereka.

.

.

.

.

**[to be continued]**

* * *

**[a/n]**

Holla, _readers_... Meg kembali!

Kali ini _main_ _chara_-nya Sakura. Setelah yang lain udah dapet bagian, kayaknya emang nggak adil kalo Meg belom bikin tentang si _pinky_ ini. Dan Sakura tanpa Sasuke, rasanya ada yang kurang, kan? Selanjutnya, Sasuke juga akan Meg munculin di fic ini.

Istilah-istilah medis di sini akan Meg akan buat se-_simple_ mungkin, karena emang Meg bukan dokter. Jadi tolong koreksi Meg kalau ada istilah, penjelasan, jenis obat, & terapi yang salah. Meg akan senang hati minta maap & nge-_edit_ _fic_-nya.

Jangan biarin kolom _review_ di bawah sia-sia. Jadi silakan ketik apapun di situ. & maksud Meg dengan apapun, yaa... apapun.

* * *

*) PPDS: Program Pendidikan Dokter Spesialis

*) Infeksi nosokomial: Infeksi silang


	2. she would not be angry

_**Disclaimers**_**:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**It's Not About Money © Jinsei Megami**

_**Warning**_**: **_**AU**_**, **_**Typo**_**(s), EYD kurang, & ide yang pasaran**

_**Read **__**first**_**, baru boleh nilai suka apa nggak... ^^**

_**Enjoy **__**read**_**, **_**Minna**_

**.**

**Jinsei Megami **_**Proudly **__**Present**_

**IT'S NOT ABOUT MONEY**

**[chapter 2: she would not be angry]**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Sakura mencuci tangannya di wastafel ruang UGD Klinik Umum Uzugakure. Kemudian mengeringkannya dengan handuk kecil sekali pakai sebelum menghampiri pasiennya lagi yang masih berbaring di atas _bed_ tindakan.

"Lukanya jangan kena air dulu, Moegi-_chan_. Tiga hari lagi datang kontrol, ya," kata Sakura pada anak kecil itu dan berpesan orang tua pasiennya yang baru saja selesai ia _hecting_ dahinya yang luka. Sementara Amaru sedang mengoleskan salep antibiotik, menutup lukanya dengan kassa dan plester.

"Moegi nggak usah di _rontgen_ kepalanya, Dok? Atau di-_CT_ _Scan_?" tanya ayah Moegi masih khawatir anaknya kena gegar otak, walau tak ada tanda-tanda anaknya demikian.

"Nggak perlu. Dia baik-baik saja, kok," jawab Sakura menenangkan. Ini jawaban yang sama atas pertanyaan yang sama seperti yang dilontarkan istrinya sekitar lima menit yang lalu.

"Lalu kenapa darah yang keluar sangat banyak dari dahinya?"

Dengan sabar Sakura menjelaskan dengan sederhana, "Karena di daerah kepala lebih banyak pembuluh darah dibandingkan dengan di tempat lain. Jadi selama Moegi nggak mengalami gejala seperti nyeri yang nggak hilang walau sudah minum analgetik, muntah-muntah, sulit berjalan, ada area biru dan hitam di sekeliling mata atau di belakang telinga, dan pucat. Moegi akan baik-baik saja. Jadi kalian berdua nggak perlu panik."

"Kalau lukanya nggak boleh kena air, dia juga nggak boleh mandi?"

"Tentu saja boleh. Asal lukanya nggak basah. Jadi tiga hari lagi, datang kontrol. Hanya untuk melihat bagaimana keadaan lukanya dan ganti perban. Setelah itu, kontrol satu minggu lagi untuk buka benangnya jika jahitannya sudah bagus," jawab Sakura lagi. Jenis benang yang dipakai memang adalah jenis _silk_ yang tidak bisa diserap dan dilepas jika laserasi_*)_ sudah rapat.

Kini ia melihat Amaru telah membantu Moegi duduk di atas _bed_ tindakan. Kepalanya sudah diperban. Jadi Sakura kembali duduk di belakang meja dokter dan bertanya apakah Moegi menderita alergi obat. Setelah mendapatkan jawaban, dia mulai menulis resep yang kemudian diserahkannya pada orang tua Moegi.

"Obatnya bisa diambil di Yugao, ya. Sirup antibiotiknya harus dihabiskan, walaupun nanti luka Moegi sudah sembuh."

"Kenapa harus tetap diminum, Dok? Kan anakku sudah sembuh."

"Karena antibiotik jika tidak dihabiskan sampai selesai dosisnya, tubuh akan membentuk kekebalan terhadap antibiotik itu. Nanti Moegi bisa resisten terhadap obat itu." Kedua orang tua Moegi mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti dengan penjelasan Sakura. Kemudian sakura melanjutkan, "Oh iya, selain makanan yang bisa membuatnya alergi, Moegi boleh makan apa saja, ya."

"Apa saja?" kata ibunya Moegi. Dia terlihat mengerutkan keningnya seperti mengingat sesuatu, "Tapi Dok, nenekku pernah bilang kalau nggak boleh makan telur atau ikan jika luka. Katanya lukanya akan basah atau hal-hal yang seperti itu."

Mitos. Sakura tersenyum. Masih ada saja orang yang percaya dengan mitos yang tak berdasar. Jadi Sakura kembali menjelaskan, "Moegi boleh makan apapun termasuk telur dan ikan, kecuali memang Moegi alergi dengan makanan itu. Yang perlu kalian ketahui, telur dan ikan justru bagus untuk penyembuhan luka. Bukan hanya ikan dan telur saja, namun juga semua jenis makanan yang mengandung protein. Karena fungsi protein adalah untuk regenerasi sel, termasuk untuk pembentukan jaringan baru pada luka. Kalau Moegi kurang asupan protein, bagaimana jaringannya bisa terbentuk?"

Kedua orang tua Moegi mengangguk-angguk lagi. Mereka kini mengerti.

"Moegi mau makan _dashimaki_ _tamago_ tiap hari!" seru Moegi tiba-tiba. Membuat semua kepala menoleh padanya. Ayahnya menghampirinya dan menggendongnya, mengiyakan permintaan anaknya. Beberapa saat kemudian setelah mereka mendapatkan obat dari Yugao, mereka pamit.

"Lain kali, main sepedanya hati-hati ya, Moegi-_chan_," Sakura berpesan terakhir kali sebelum mereka benar-benar pergi.

"Iya, dr. Sakura. _Arigato_, dr. Sakura yang baik, cantik...," Seru Moegi. Sakura jadi tersipu dipuji 'cantik'. Namun seruan Moegi belum selesai, anak itu melanjutkan, "... Dan berjidat lebar."

Kedua orang tua Moegi malah cekikikan tanpa minta maaf pada Sakura. Mereka langsung pergi begitu saja. Mereka tentu menganggap itu hanya gurauan asal bocah kecil berusia tujuh tahun. Tapi tidak dengan Sakura. Dokter muda itu sama sekali tidak menganggapnya gurauan anak kecil berusia tujuh tahun. Masalahnya, selalu hal yang sensitif baginya bila ada yang menyinggung soal dahinya yang sedikit luas.

"Nggak sopan sekali sih, bocah itu. Awas saja, lain kali dia luka, aku nggak akan mengobatinya!" geram Sakura. Tentu saja dia tak serius dengan ucapannya. Tak mungkin dia tega membiarkan orang lain sakit tanpa penanganan, terlebih lagi anak kecil. Ini hanya luapan emosi sesaatnya saja.

Dan didengarnya suara orang terkikik di belakangnya. Sakura menoleh dan saat itu pula Amaru dan Yugao terlihat menahan tawanya. Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Kenapa kalian juga ikut-ikutan, sih?"

"_Gomen_, dr. Sakura," kata Yugao. Kelihatannya sih permohonan maafnya tulus, tapi jelas sekali dia masih menahan tawa.

"Kalau Dokter ngambek, nanti cepat tua dan keriput, lho." Amaru menambahkan dengan sedikit nada meledek.

Yugao kembali bicara. Memberikan saran. "Kenapa nggak pakai poni saja sih, Dok?"

Poni? Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. Dia membayangkan menggunting rambut bagian depannya dengan potongan rata tepat sebatas alisnya. Mengingat teman lamanya sekaligus pacar sahabatnya, Hinata. Lalu membayangkan dirinya dengan model poni seperti gadis lemah lembut itu. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. _Cute_ sih... dan akan menutupi kekurangannya akan kelebihan jidat dengan sempurna. Tapi justru karena _cute_, itu akan sangat bukan Sakura. Atau mungkin dia akan memotong poninya agak panjang dan memposisikannya di samping wajahnya. Tidak, tidak, yang model seperti itu sudah dipakai Ino. Lagipula dia tidak bisa membayangkan akan selalu menggoyangkan kepalanya demi menyingkirkan poni merepotkan itu. Yugao dan Amaru juga berponi, tapi...

"Nggak, ah. Ribet," jawab Sakura atas saran Yugao. Dia memang harus menerima fisiknya, kan? "Lagipula, dahiku memang lebar."

Lagipula Sakura orang yang praktis.

Sakura duduk di kursi ruang tunggu yang kini kosong. Mengeluarkan _handphone_ _android_-nya dari dalam saku _snelli_-nya. Menekan lambang _call_ di layar sentuh itu setelah ia temukan nomor kontak yang ia tuju. Hanya butuh sekali nada sambung untuk mendengar suara dari orang yang amat dirindukannya.

"_**Forehead**_**!"**

"Hey, _Pig_! _Ogenkidesuka_?" Wajah Sakura cerah saat mendengar suara Ino, sahabat terbaiknya, di telinganya. Satu-satunya sosok yang boleh memanggilnya dengan celaan tentang dahinya.

Setelah nyaris setengah tahun ia di Uzugakure. Ia benar-benar merindukan teman-teman lamanya. Terlebih lagi kekasihnya. Dan hari itu kekasihnya juga sama sekali belum menghubunginya.

.

.

.

.

Ikan-ikan yang dibakar di atas bara api sudah mulai matang. Menimbulkan asap dengan wangi asap yang sedap di halaman depan klinik kecil milik pemerintah itu. Untungnya malam itu cerah, hingga bintang-bintang pun terlihat dengan jelas kilauannya. Membuat semua orang di sana semangat dengan acara _barbeque_ kecil-kecilan mereka. Semua. Kecuali Haruno Sakura.

Anak kecil pun akan tahu ketidaksemangatan Sakura, jika dokter itu hanya duduk di teras klinik dan bukannya bergabung mengipasi ikan dan sayuran _barbeque_ mereka.

"Ada apa dengannya?" bisik Hayate di dekat telinga pacarnya sambil mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura.

Yugao menoleh ke arah Sakura. Memperhatikan dokternya sejenak sebelum mengambil kesimpulan. "Rasanya aku tahu mengapa," katanya. Kemudian menyambar ikan yang baru saja Hayate ambil untuknya sendiri. Tentu saja dibalas dengan wajah tak rela oleh polisi desa itu. Yugao tak peduli. Masih ada cukup ikan di panggangan.

Bidan klinik itu menghampiri Sakura dengan dua tusuk ikan di tangannya. Ia duduk di sisi kanan Sakura dan memberikan salah satu ikan itu pada sang dokter. Yang langsung di makan sedikit-sedikit oleh Sakura.

"Kalau si tuan muda Uchiha itu belum menghubungimu, nggak ada salahnya kau berinisiatif menghubunginya duluan." Yugao memberikan saran tepat pada sasaran tanpa berbasa basi.

Sakura langsung menoleh pada gadis yang tak lama lagi akan dipinang oleh Hayate itu. Dari sarannya barusan, Yugao jelas tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Sakura. Sasuke memang belum menghubunginya sama sekali. Dan dia ragu untuk memulai menghubunginya atau tidak. Pasalnya, Sasuke telah berjanji padanya akan selalu menghubunginya minimal satu kali dalam 24 jam. Dan dihitung sampai detik ini, sudah lebih dari 48 jam Sasuke tidak menghubunginya.

Sakura mendengus. "Kupikir kau seorang bidan."

"Memang."

"Tapi kau sudah seperti psikolog."

Yugao tersenyum. Setelah mengambil secuil daging ikan yang dikunyahnya sebentar, ia bicara, "Nggak perlu jadi seorang psikolog untuk menerka apa yang ada dipikiran orang lain. Hanya butuh kepekaan dan perhatian. Aku tiga tahun lebih tua darimu, Dokter. Bagaimanapun pengalaman hidupku lebih tiga tahun darimu. Nah, kau khawatir, kan? Kau kangen dia, kan?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Tapi itu seperti peraturan tak tertulis bagi kami. Dia yang akan selalu mulai menghubungiku. Aku nggak tahu alasannya ingin seperti itu. Tapi mungkin..." Sakura mendengus pelan. Matanya menerawang ke langit malam bertabur bintang. Mengingat masa bertahun-tahun silam. "Mungkin dia bosan dengan dering telepon dariku."

Yugao tak mengerti bagaimana seseorang bisa bosan dengan dering telepon dari kekasihnya. Se-_cool_ dan secuek apapun pria itu.

Seperti mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan Yugao, Sakura meneruskan. "Dulu aku adalah seorang gadis remaja yang ambisius. Aku selalu ingin jadiyang terbaik. Aku ingin punya pacar yang terbaik. Saat itu, Sasuke adalah pilihan satu-satunya. Dia yang terbaik. Dia tampan, kaya, keren, dan punya kharisma luar biasa. Dia idola. Aku mengejarnya. Aku sering sekali meneleponnya. Sepuluh kali setiap hari. Entahlah, mungkin lebih. Dulu, aku jadi berpikir, apakah perasaanku dulu itu cinta atau hanya obsesi belaka."

"Syukurlah itu ternyata cinta," ucap Yugao. Itu bukan tebakan tak berdasar. Itu mudah saja, kalau dulu yang dirasakan Sakura pada Sasuke hanya obsesi, mereka tak akan bertahan sampai detik ini.

"_Yeah_. Syukurlah itu cinta. Syukurlah dia membalas cintaku. Walau betapa menyebalkannya aku." Sakura tiba-tiba tertawa. "Kalau kuingat sekarang, dia mungkin muak dengan telepon-teleponku. Kau tahu, Yugao? Dulu dia bahkan sering sekali mengganti nomor. Dan aku selalu tahu."

"Kau sungguh menyebalkan, Dokter." Yugao ikut terbahak. "Aku sulit membayangkan pacarmu yang _stoic_ itu kesal setengah mati."

Mereka menghela napas ketika akhirnya tawa mereka berhenti. Yugao melirik Sakura yang kembali memakan ikan bakarnya.

"_Well_." Yugao mengedikkan bahunya, lalu meletakkan ikannya dan mengambil botol cairan antiseptik dari saku celananya. Menuang _liquid_ kental itu sedikit dan mengosokan di telapak tangannya. "Kurasa sekarang saatnya melanggar peraturan dan kembali membuatnya muak. Berikan _handphone_-mu!"

Sakura menuruti perintah Yugao tanpa tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya dengan benda itu. Sakura hanya melihat saat Yugao menyentuh layar sentuh _handphone_ canggih itu. yang diakhiri dengan tersentuhnya lambang _call_ oleh telunjuk Yugao.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura. Padahal ia sudah mengerti apa maksud Yugao meminta _handphone_-nya saat melihat gerakan terakhir yang dilakukan telunjuknya.

"Tentu saja menghubungi pacarmu. Apa lagi?" Yugao masih mendekatkan _handphone_ Sakura dekat telinganya. Awalnya dia menduga bahwa Sasuke akan langsung menjawab panggilan telepon Sakura. Tapi dia harus kecewa karena dugaannya salah. Nada sambung terus terdengar hingga waktu panggilan selesai dan mati. Yugao mengernyit, menatap _handphone_ Sakura dengan aneh.

Sakura bisa menebak reaksi Yugao itu. "Sudahlah Yugao. Mungkin Sasuke sedang sibuk bekerja."

"Sibuk? Jam segini? Yang benar saja?"

.

.

.

.

Kediaman Uchiha, Konoha, beberapa menit sebelumnya.

Di ruang hiburan rumah besar itu, dua orang pria berusia sekitar seperempat abad sedang dengan fokus memperhatikan layar di depan mereka. Tangan mereka dengan lincah menekan tombol di _joy_ _stick_. Sesaat kemudian layar menunjukkan karakter pemain bola membuat tendangan yang membuahkan gol.

"3-0," ucap salah satu pemuda bersurai _raven_ dengan nada dinginnya yang biasa.

"Sial! Nggak bisakah kau mengalah padaku, _Teme_?" seru sahabatnya sambil menekan tombol menu hanya untuk menghentikan permainan sejenak. Naruto menyambar soda kalengnya dan menyesapnya sedikit. Dia melirik Sasuke dan mendapatkan sahabatnya sedang menatap _handphone_-nya sendiri.

"Rencanamu untuk membuat Sakura-_chan_ marah karena kau nggak menghubunginya, kurasa akan gagal."

"Mau bertaruh?"

"Sakura-_chan_ sudah bukan Sakura-_chan_-mu sampai lima tahun yang lalu, _Teme_," Sasuke menoleh pada Naruto. Wajahnya menyiratkan keingintahuan maksud dari perkataan Naruto. "Lihat saja dia. Mungkin kau nggak terlalu menyadarinya karena sebelum dia ke Uzugakure, kau selalu bersamanya. Tapi nggak dengan kami, perubahan itu sangat terlihat. Kita beranjak dewasa _Teme_, dia pun begitu, apalagi dengan profesinya sebagai seorang dokter. Dia memang sangat mencintaimu, tapi dia bukan lagi remaja kasmaran yang menggilaimu. Dia nggak akan lagi meneleponmu terus-terusan hingga kau muak."

Mereka berdua ingat masa usia mereka masih belasan. Ingat ketika Sakura masih mengejar-ngejar cinta Sasuke, betapa kadang kesalnya ia _handphone_-nya terus berdering tiap dua jam sekali. Membuatnya kesal setengah mati saat itu.

Sasuke mengambil soda kaleng dan membukanya, meminumnya sedikit, "Yah. Lihat saja, _Dobe_."

Baru saja si bungsu Uchiha mengatakan demikian, _handphone_-nya mengeluarkan _melody_ dengan lagu dari sebuah _band_ _rock_ terkenal. Nada deringnya. Sasuke hanya melirik benda yang diletakkannya di sampingnya. Gerakan matanya pun diikuti oleh Naruto. Tertera tulisan '_My_ _Pink_ _Love'_ di sana. Nama kontak Sakura di _handphone_ Sasuke.

Naruto mengernyit. _My_ _Pink_ _love_? "Kau norak!"

Sasuke tahu yang dimaksud Naruto berkaitan dengan nama Sakura dalam kontaknya. Sasuke mendengus. "Cih! Seperti kau nggak norak saja. Apa nama kontakmu untuk Hinata? 'Maharaniku'?"

"Hinata memang 'maharaniku'," balas Naruto dengan santai. Dan dia mulai tak nyaman dengan dering yang tak kunjung berhenti. "Kenapa nggak kau angkat?"

Sasuke malah menyambar _joy_ _stick_-nya lagi. Kembali melanjutkan permainan sepak bola _virtual_ mereka. "Biarkan saja," jawabnya dingin.

"Kubilang kan, dia nggak akan marah."

Nada _rock_ yang keras tak lagi terdengar. Sasuke tersenyum miring sedikit. "Dia akan marah." Dia yakin sekali.

"Dia nggak akan meneleponmu lagi."

"_She_ _will_."

Tangan dan jemari Sasuke bergerak lincah menekan tombol-tombol di _joy_ _stick_-nya. Membuat karakter-karakter pemain bola bergerak lincah dan bermanuver melewati karakter-karakter tim bola _virtual_ Naruto. Hingga karakter _striker_ milik Sasuke mendekati gawang tim Naruto. Karakter _striker_ Sasuke siap-siap menendang ke gawang ketika suara scream _rock_ yang kencang itu meledak lagi.

Mengejutkan mereka berdua.

Menguntungkan Naruto karena karakter lawannya gagal menambah poin untuk Sasuke.

"_See_?"

Naruto kira setelah mengatakan satu kata itu, Sasuke akan menerima telepon Sakura. Namun alih-alih melakukannya, Sasuke malah melanjutkan permainannya. Kembali berusaha membabat habis Naruto. Sementara Naruto mulai merasakan tak nyaman pada telinganya. Membuatnya sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dalam membuat perlawanan. Naruto langsung menekan tombol menu, menghentikan permainan mereka.

"Oh, Tuhan!" serunya frustasi. Pria pirang itu langsung menyambar _handphone_ Sasuke yang masih berdering lantang. Menyodorkannya di depan hidung Sasuke, "Angkat, _Teme_!"

Sasuke mendengus lagi. Dengan malas-malasan, diterimanya juga _gadget_ miliknya dari tangan Naruto. "Ya?" katanya ketika mereka terhubung.

Namun yang pertama kali di dengar Sasuke bukanlah suara pacarnya, namun suara perempuan lain. **"Uchiha-**_**san**_**? Sebentar!"**

Sasuke mengernyit. Siapa perempuan ini? Kemudian ia mendengar suara wanita itu menyuruh Sakura untuk bicara dengan Sasuke. Apa maksudnya? Apa maksudnya yang meneleponnya bukan Sakura?

"**Sasuke-**_**kun**_**."** Suara perempuan kembali terdengar. Ini baru benar suara Sakura. Tapi kenapa nada suaranya tidak seperti seorang pacar yang kesal karena tidak dihubungi pacarnya selama dua hari? Nada suaranya terdengar terlalu biasa.

"Hn." Sasuke memang terdengar seperti pria yang tidak peduli. Padahal dia senang sekali akhirnya kekasihnya menghubunginya. Ingin sekali ia berteriak di depan hidung sahabatnya. _'Ha! Apa kubilang, baka Dobe? Sakura nggak akan tahan nggak mendengar suaraku!'_ Tapi jelas amat bukan Sasuke jika ia benar-benar mengatakan kalimat itu.

"**Kau baik-baik saja?"** Sasuke senang Sakura menanyakan keadaannya. Namun bukan ini yang dia inginkan. Mana amarah Sakura yang ia tunggu-tunggu?

"Hn."

"**Sasuke-**_**kun**_**, kau sedang sibuk? Apa aku mengganggu?"**

Dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk berkata ketus. Mencoba memancing emosinya. "Ya. Kau mengganggu!"

"**Ah! Begitu, ya? Kalau begitu –APA?"** Tiba-tiba saja Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya dan disela dengan seruan yang tidak Sasuke mengerti? Apa? Apanya yang 'apa'? Suara Sakura kembali tertangkap gendang telinganya. Sepertinya gadis itu sedang terburu-buru. **"**_**Gomennasai**_**, Sasuke-**_**kun**_**. Kita lanjutkan nanti."**

_*TUUT-TUUT-TUUT-TUUT*_

Sambungan mendadak terputus. Mengejutkan Sasuke. Lelaki itu memindahkan _handphone_-nya dari telinga ke depan matanya. Menatap tak percaya pada benda itu. Alisnya mengerut jengkel.

Apa-apaan ceweknya ini?

.

.

.

.

Beberapa saat sebelumnya di teras Klinik Umum Uzugakure, Sakura akhirnya bicara dengan kekasihnya juga. Tak lain tak bukan atas andil Yugao yang berhasil memaksanya. Tapi ia sama sekali tak menyesal. Ia lega mendengar suara Sasuke di telinganya. Walau pria dingin itu membalas ucapannya dengan ketus. Mengatakan bahwa dirinya mengganggu Sasuke.

"Ah! Begitu, ya?"

Sakura jadi merasa bersalah pada Sasuke. Dia membayangkan Sasuke sedang berada di balik mejanya dengan berkas-berkas menumpuk di hadapannya. Ha! _Pinky_ _girl_, kau tak tahu saja kekasihmu sedang main Playstation bersama sahabat pecicilanmu. Menunggumu meradang.

Sementara mata _emerald_-nya menangkap seorang pria paruh baya baru saja datang dengan motor dan berhenti. Pikirannya bercabang. Otaknya mencoba mengingat siapa pria itu. Telinganya mendengar permintaan tolongnya dengan sikap yang terburu-buru. Juugo yang menghadapi orang itu, entah apa yang dibicarakan mereka. Namun hanya berlangsung singkat sebelum Juugo memanggil Yugao. Yugao terlihat langsung menghampiri mereka. Lagi-lagi hanya berlangsung singkat sebelum Yugao bergegas masuk ke dalam klinik. Sakura makin segan meneruskan sambungan telepon mereka. Bukan hanya karena dinilainya Sasuke sedang sibuk, namun juga karena tingkah kedua staf klinik itu.

"Kalau begitu –." Sakura tengah bicara pada Sasuke ketika Yugao kembali dari dalam membawa tas perlengkapannya dan memberikan informasi bahwa ada warga yang sedang partus*) di rumah. Spontan saja Sakura langsung bangkit dari duduknya."APA? _Gomennasai_, Sasuke-kun. Kita lanjutkan nanti."

Akhirnya dia ingat. Pria itu adalah Kaiza, suami pasiennya yang memang sedang hamil. Dan seharusnya kini belum waktunya istrinya itu melahirkan. Gawat!

Sakura langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon saat itu juga.

.

.

.

"APA-APAAN DIA?"

Suara lantang Sasuke yang sangat di luar karakternya membuat Naruto menoleh. Membingungkan pemuda Namikaze itu. Dia yakin sampai beberapa detik lalu, si _Teme_ itu sedang mencoba membuat marah Sakura. Sekarang dia malah menemukan sahabat sok _cool_-nya meradang di depan sebuah benda mati di genggamannya. Seperti orang bodoh.

Naruto bisa mengira apa yang terjadi dari sikap Sasuke. Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Salah sendiri Sasuke tak mau mempercayainya.

"_See_? Sekarang siapa yang murka? Si _pinky_? Atau si _stoic_?"

Sasuke mendelik ke arah Naruto, kesal.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto pura-pura bodoh.

.

.

.

.

"Yugao, ayo gas lebih kencang!" seru Sakura. Suaranya sedikit bergetar. Efek dari menahan udara malam yang dingin, ditambah dengan jalanan berbatu yang mereka lewati.

"Ini sudah 40 kilometer per jam, Dok!" jawab Yugao dengan kelantangan yang sama. Kecepatan seperti itu dengan medan jalan yang seperti ini, Yugao merasa sudah cukup kencang ia memacu motor dinasnya.

Keduanya berdebar. Khawatir. Mudah-mudahan istri Kaiza belum melahirkan. Mudah-mudahan bayinya selamat dan sehat.

Mudah-mudahan mereka tidak datang terlambat.

.

.

.

.

**[to be continued]**

* * *

**[a/n]**

_Arigato_ banget yang udah baca _fic_ ini. _Arigato_ juga buat para silent reader. Meg akan bales _review_ lewat _PM_. Kalo ada yang nggak _log_ _in_, akan Meg bales di _chapter_ selanjutnya. Itu juga kalo ada yang nge-_review_. Jadi makasih buat **Febri Feven** & **Natsuyakiko32**, _arigato_ udah mau nge-_review_.

Rencananya fic ini nge-_pair_ SasuSaku, bakal ada sedikit konflik juga, tapi _gomen_ sebelumnya, kayaknya _scene_ SasuSaku-nya nggak bakal _full_. Kan mereka _LDR_-an... _*ha!meg-ngeles-aja!*_ Tapi kan, _point_ _fic_ ini emang ke Sakura di Uzugakure... _*ha!meg-ngeles-lagi..._(-_-')_*_

Tolong kasih tau Meg kalau ada istilah, penjelasan, jenis obat, & terapi yang salah. Biar Meg bisa nge-_edit_ _fic_-nya. Meg juga nerima _feedback_ dalam bentuk apa aja. Jadi jangan campakkan kolom _review_-nya...

* * *

*) Laserasi: Robekan

*) Partus: Persalinan


End file.
